Where Legends Are
by helljumper36
Summary: A new threat has arisen on Katina, which the CDF and the Nova Corps are battling to destroy. But a new group of heroes must arise, as McCloud and his team join Star Wolf and a mysterious mercenary called Xuai Chang to defeat this menace before it assimilates the whole universe.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

Cornerian Defense Force Headquarters

General Pepper stepped into the intelligence corps office. "I got an urgent call to be here, Polanski. Now what?"

The Dog colonel stood up from his desk. "Well sir, we have a problem in the Lylat system. Something attacked our on Katina and all contact with bases on Fichina and Fortuna is lost."

"Something?" Pepper frowned. "Species?"

"Previously unknown sir." Polansky led his commander into a room with a holo-vid. As high commander, Pepper had to manage the whole base on Corneria.

"Well, what is it?"

"We have no idea, except that they ressemble cybernetic insects and they decimated our fleet on Katina."

Several scientists as well as Nova Corps commander, Richard Rider, stood around the holo-vid screen, arguing. Rider saluted the general. "Sir. We're very glad you came."

A green-skinned humanoid woman with a blaster on her hip and a sword on her back stood next to Rider. Pepper noted the deadliness in her eyes and looked at the holo-vid.

The video showed a group of CDF troopers running around, firing their blasters at an unseen enemy. A soldier crashed into the screen and began babbling about monsters, when a CDF soldier wearing cracked green armor and a red visor, lept onto his back and stabbed him repeatedly.

The screen then flipped on it's side, showing soldiers being attacked, and absorbed into some of the vehicles around. The arguments started again as the screen went blank.

Pepper sighed. "Who's still on planet?"

A Dog Captain looked up from a table. "Sir, reports say we have a division of Port Authority Police Force at half strength, three decimated CDF battalions and an insurrectionist group of 60."

Pepper slammed his fist. "How fast can we get more men there?"

"For the appropriate amount, about a month."

"We don't have a month!" Pepper roared. "What's in range of the area?"

"Sir, Star Wolf team is on-planet. Star Fox is in range and a transport ship with 200 marines is nearing the planet."

Pepper smiled at the mention of Star Fox. "They'll have to do."

Rider gribbed the general's shoulder. "We can't hire those good-for-nothing mercs! They have no idea how to deal with this!"

"No, but my sister does." The green-skinned woman pulled th two officers apart.

"What? Gamora, really, this is no time for-"

"Nebula's got a boyfriend. He's a Zan and can kill pretty much anything." Gamora puther hand on her hip. "Hook McCloud up with them, and we can survive this."

Pepper and Rider nodded simultaneously. "Sure. Let's do it."

_Chapter 2 coming soon. Shit's about to get real!_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1**

"Aaaaahaaaaaah, ah! Aaaaaahaaaah, ah!

We come from the land of the ice and snow,

From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow!"

Fox McCloud bumped to the sound of Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song. His team sat around the table, enjoying a perfectly normal breakfast. The group of mercenary pilots were his best companions. They been through a lot in the twelve years they'd been together.

Falco Lombardi was an ace pilot and former Hot Rodder. His appearance was that of a blue pheasant. He had a tough guy attitude and wore his white flight jacket over a muscular chest (like in Super Smash Bros Brawl). Dual blasters hung on his hips.

Katt Monroe was the feline female that slung a gun faster than anyone there and Falco's potential love interest. She was also cocky and tough.

Slippy Toad was the Arwing engineer on board. He could crack jokes and was less of a fighter, yet still a valuable asset to the team.

And finally, his fiance', Krystal, a beautiful blue vixen from Cerinia. Her slender body and kind heart had given him many nights of comfort. She wore her purple body-suit that displayed her curves in every way possible.

"...will drive our ships to new lands..." the song continued.

Fox himself was wearing his green palette (again, like in SSB: Brawl). His blaster was in a shoulder holster across the chest. He hadn't put on his headset since they weren't on a mission

Krystal got up and walked over to him. They kissed.

"...To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!"

She typed in some words on the keyboard in front of him. "General's on the line, baby. I'll be waiting."

Fox smiled. "I won't be long." His woman walked away towards the sleeping quarters.

Pepper's face came onto the screen. "McCloud, you're heading to Katina, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we need you there."

Puzzlement. "What happened, general?"

"God only knows what. Some_thing_ took out half our force's on that planet!"

Fox sat upright. "We _killed _Andross. What is it?"

"A race of insect-like cyborgs. They've infected our troops. What we've got is a measly PAPF brigade, three companies of CDF and an insurrection group."

"Aaaaaahaaaaah, ah! Aaaaaaahaaaaah, ah!" The music was still going.

"Um, who else is in the area, General?"

"We've got a transport full of 200 CDF marines. You'll have the back-up you need, plus whatever firepower you already posess."

Fox looked at the rest in the room. Falco nodded. Slippy and Katt mimiced the gesture. Fox turned back to the screen. "We'll do it general. But after this, you owe me a vacation."

Pepper nodded and the screen shut off. Polansky looked at him surprised. "Sir, you didn't tell him about the Star Wolf team."

"He's never worked with them voluntarily or otherwise. It'll be bad enough, with that."

"...How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore, Of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords..."

Fox shut off the music. "Slippy, Katt, get the Landmaster and the Arwings ready. We'll need them. Falco, you take care of the computer systems."

The crew members hopped to their jobs. Fox sighed and walked into his bunkroom.

Krystal was lying on the bed in skimpy combination of bra and loincloth. He sat down on the bed and removed his jacket. "We're going into another fight. As soon as we land. Something's nailing CDF boys on the ground."

The vixen masaged his shoulders. "'s okay, baby. We'll find time."

Fox nodded and pulled off his shirt. "I just wanna do something right, for you." He turned and layed down on top of her.

She reached down and unzipped his pants. She gripped his erection and began to pull it out. "This'll have to do for now."

Fox smiled as he inserted himself, making her moan.

Katina Spaceport

Fox led his team through customs. After that, they headed to the spaceport cafe, where a CDF sergeant would meet them.

Just as they entered, Fox heard a familiar voice. "You're late McCloud."

Fox turned to see a brutally scarred face put down a newspaper. "O'Donnell!"

The wolf-like humanoid smiled. His cybernetic eye glinted in the light. "Surprises as always?"

Fox quivered with rage. "Why are you here?"

Wolf folded his arms. "HC not filling you in? Surprising. Well, we're here too. And we're supposed to pick up two others."

Fox fought back tears of anger. "Why?"

"Why else? We're the best." Panther Coroso stood up. "Hey Krystal."

The vixen turned away in disgust.

"Be that way."

Leon Powalski joined his teammates. "Hell, whatever it is, we'll just kill it."

Wolf nodded. "Now, all we need is that stupid sergeant and our other contacts."

Fox sighed. Pepper had tricked him. Not unusual for a top-secret mission.

Falco clapped his friend on the back and led him to a table. "It's alright man."

"Fuck no, it's not." Fox looked at his longtime enemy. "That sonuvabitch doesn't deserve to be in on this job."

"Maybe not. But if CDF hired him, they must be pretty desperate."

Fox nodded. "Okay."

Falco smiled and followed him back to the group.

Fox walked up to Wolf. "These, ah, contacts, what do they look like?"

Wolf smirked. "Alright McCloud, I'll bite. They're supposed to be wearing trench coats and fedoras with a side order of sunglasses and masks."

Coroso punched him on the shoulder and pointed. Wolf gave the panther's shoulder what seemed like an affectionate squeeze. At least until Coroso gave a wince of pain. They walked over to a table that two people were at.

They matched O'Donnell's description. Trench coats, fedoras. Their backs were towards Fox, so he couldn't tell if they were wearing masks. The mercenary hoped they weren't. He didn't need any hot-shot agents telling him what to do.

Wolf tapped the one closest to them on the head. "Are you Xaui Chang?"

A hissing voice issued from underneath. "Who wants to know?"

"Wolf O'Donnell, I'm with the CDF. Leader fo Star Wolf."

The figure removed his sunglasses, revealing snake-like eyes. "Then yes, I am."

Chang took off his hat and coat, revealing a humanoid body, covered in green scales. He wore a black vest, similar to the Mobile Infantry of _Starship Troopers_, and camo pants. His combat boots had twin blades in sheaths on the sides.

Wolf smiled. "And your companion?"

The person on the other side of the table began to lose the coat in a repeat gesture. It turned out to be a woman, with blue skin and cybernetic implants. Her arms were completely cybernetic.

"And this is Nebula." Chang put his arm around her. "She's very good with swords."

Coroso suppressed a giggle. Even Falco smiled at the thought of fighting with swords. Chang's face remained straight, however.

A sergeant in the uniform of the CDF walked into the room. "Teams Star Fox and Star Wolf?"

Fox nodded. "Yes. Are you Smith?"

"Yes sir." The CDF trooper was human. He wore a pistol style blaster on his hip. "Will you come with me, please?"

Smith took them out a door into the bright Katinan morning. Fox blinked at the group of hover-cars. At least a squad of CDF soldiers. Two extras sat for the team.

Fox slung his gear on top of the car's gear rack. He dropped in next to Krystal and Wolf. Smith was in the passenger seat. The others boarded various cars.

Wolf smiled at his rival. "How's life been McCloud?"

Fox turned to him. "Just fine O'Donnell."

He watched the spaceport draw further away.

"Just fine..."

_The battle is coming up. If you know what the enemy is aready, let me know in the PM or review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fox stared at the passing landscape. He felt the wind whipping around the back of his neck. Though, his window was closed.

Krystal tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. Wolf's window was open wide. "O'Donnell, what's with the window?"

Wolf smiled. "If anything attack's us, I can take it out without destroying the window."

Fox looked at the camera, then turned back to his adversary. "Um..."

"And if any amateur snipers begin to fire at us, I'll be the first to get hit."

"What about good snipers?"

"Then you're screwed."

Fox stared back on his side. Krystal put her hand on his back. He half-turned his head top acknowledge her.

Falco's voice sounded in his ear. "Don't get comfortable McCloud, the FOB's just up ahead."

The hovercars pulled up into a dirt pavement. Two tents were set up. Several navy-clothed CDF troopers were lining up in front of one, being issued blasters.

Fox, Wolf and Krystal lept off the hover-car. Falco nodded to his commander. Fox gave an off-hand salute. A CDF trooper brought them to the second tent.

A CDF commander shook their hands. "Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell."

Fox smiled slightly. "What's up here, commander?"

"Well, this new enemy-" Screams sounded, then the shots of a blaster.

Fox ran outside to see insect-like cyborgs attacking the CDF troopers. Several of the marines tried to run backwards, firing. They were instantly beset upon.

Smith shouted orders as the enemy poured into the camp. Soldiers grabbed their helmets and MA6G carbines (basicly the machine gun from Star Fox Assault) to challenge the enemy.

Smith hopped onto a hover-jeep and yelled at Fox, beckoning the team board the cars. Fox turned to the group. "Get on the jeeps!"

They obeyed without hesitation. The insect-like creatures attempted to go after them. Fox fired at one, blowing it's forehead to pieces.

One went after Krystal. It's forelimb knocked her down. It brought a stinger-like object to to her chest. She began to hyperventilate. Coroso lifted his pistol. Fox saw the gesture and recognized Coroso's intentions.

_No you don't, Panther!_ Fox's arm lifted faster, but Coroso had already gotten a shot off. The round nailed the creature in the chest, throwing it back. Smith pulled Krystal up, as the hover-jeep took off.

The two jeeps with the team skidded across the ground. Smith clapped Krystal on the back. "Good thing cat-boy had your back. Otherwise you'd be like a lot of others on this planet."

Krystal shot Coroso a glare. He grinned.

A few hours later

Falco tapped Fox. He shifted, waking himself and Krystal. Smith had stopped the jeep at a cave. Chang was discussing something with him and Wolf. Nebula was up at the cave entrance, feeling something out.

Falco led him to the small group. Wolf smiled. "Our friend Chang has an armory in this mountain, supposedly."

Chang's eerie reptillian eyes blinked once. "Do not underestimate me."

"Oh, we don't." Coroso's big mouth again. "We _really_ underestimate you."

He found himself at the end of Chang's clawed hand. "You do truly it seems."

Wolf beckoned for Chang to let go. "Is Nebula finished?"

There was a grinding sound. Light shone from the inside of the cave. The team headed inside.

Chang spread his arms. "Look at this!"

Fox's jaw dropped. There was various weapons lining the walls. A bullpup-style blaster sat on a stand in the center of the room.

A voice spoke. "Hello Chang, Nebula. Welcome back."

Chang patted the rifle. "We're glad to be back, SARAH. Everyone, meet SARAH, my sentient plasma rifle."

Fox looked at the walls. "That's a Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun. The only model went missing a few years ago!"

Chang lifted the huge weapon off the wall. "Yes, that was me. Noone would miss it."

The gun was heavy. Fox felt the weight. Chang slung it over his back with ease. Krystal shook her head. "Damn."

Chang looked at SARAH. "Give them access to everything they need."

Later...

Fox had agreed with Chang's idea to go through the mountains. _Had_ agreed. he trek was exhausting. Even the troops who had been stationed here were tired from it.

The pass was narrow, so the vehicles hadn't been able to fit. Small archs of rock hung over them. It was early night, so the sky was grey. He still held his MA6G at the ready, not wanting to be unprepared when and if the bugs showed up.

Smith held up his hand. The soldiers crouched and the mercs copied the gesture. They waited an uncomfortable five minutes. Then Smith stood and waved them on.

Then Krystal screamed.

It was an unearthly scream, like that of a dying animal. The group immediately reacted. Most of the soldiers panicked. The veteran mercenaries all drew their guns. Fox knelt down by Krystal, who was on her knees, crying and gripping a rock face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

His fiance' looked him in the face. "Oh Fox, it was horrible! They were in my head! Trying to control me and win me over! Voices, full of hate and pain and-"

Fox brought her close to his chest. "It's ok. Everything' gonna be alright." Very little knew about Krystal's empathetic gift. Though, everyone might know now.

Some of the soldiers sighed in relief and started laughing. Even some of the team smiled. Fox looked into Krystal's blue eyes. She gave him a saddened smile through the remnants of tears on her face.

A soldier was laughing, when a limb snuck down behind him. His buddy shouted and pointed. Just as he turned, the leg wrapped around his neck and jerked him up to a rock overpass.

The group pointed their weapons upwards. A huge version of the creatures Fox had seen earlier, was on the roof. It stuck the stinger into the troopers back and let go.

They all fired up at it, shredding the metal and biomass to pieces. The soldier coughed and stood up. Then, a green cracked surface began to creep up his body. He screamed and yelled at the group. "Kill me!"

Smith double-tapped him in the head. The plasma blew the man's brain out of the back of his skull. Fox looked at the sergeant.

Smith wiped his nose. "When I said 'like most people on this planet', I didn't mean dead."

_Chapter 4 comin soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fox held Krystal on his shoulder. He too, was troubled by the soldier's death. How had that happened?

The group was quiet. Real quiet. Fox hadn't seen them like this since Peppy's supposed death. And that was not a subject to bring up again. Nobody needed the stress.

They stood above a valley. A river flowed through it. Smith pointed at a rock. It was covered with the same coded substance that had crept up the soldier's leg. Smith frowned. "Enemy country."

Fox lifted his rifle to shoulder height. "I don't see anything."

Smith pointed again. At a rock face. Falco increased the telescopic view on his sniper rifle. "Looks like metal, not rock."

Smith nodded. "Can you see it?"

Falco saw the piece of metal/rock shift. It pulled away and began to crawl in the insect shape of the other creatures.

"Christ." One of the soldiers knelt and aimed at it.

"No!" Fox put a hand on his companion's wepaon. "Don't attract it."

"Um, McCloud?" Powalski lifted his rocket launcher. "It's already attracted."

The creature thundered towards them. They entire group shot off their weapons. The plasma had little effect, but the rockets had better impact. Everyone started running. Chang's DAPG blew a hole the size of a command ship in the metal armor.

Krystal began to shake her head as if in pain again. "No! Get out of my head!"

Fox picked her up and began running. Falco and Slippy covered them. Bolts of plasma nd the smoke trails of rockets filled the air around them. Nothing was stopping it. Nothing short of a nuke, that is.

He dived from a giant plasma ball launched from the creature. He felt the heat sear his back. The collison with the ground couldn't be pleasant for Krystal, either.

Wolf shouted and fired. Fox clutched Krystal to his chest and rolled from the path of the creature. It's footfalls caused craters to form. Earth flew up into the air.

Chang covered the retreat. Fiery blasts pummeled the alien juggernaut. Shit, even those weren''t doing much.

They pulled back, under an outcropping, hoping to be hiden from the thing. It somehow worked and it was foiled and walked away.

Fox let go of Krystal and collapsed, exhausted. "Damn."

Wolf nodded in agreement. "McCloud, that was the darndest thing ever."

Smith stood up and looked at the titan lumbering off in the distance. "Aparoids. That's what they call them. One of the heavy bastards. Had to take out the others with six squadrons of Arwings."

Fox swallowed. "And our Arwings are still on the ship."

Smith frowned. "Well, they're screwed."

Falco spat. "How?"

"Well, they can shoot plasma through the atmosphere."

As if to clarify his point, a bolt of green plasma shot up from behind a few mountains.

Slippy shivered. "All my years of work gone!"

One of the soldiers removed his helmet in mock mourning. Coroso laughed. Slippy glared.

"It's not funny."

The soldier replaced his helmet. "Sorry man, but there's a reason I'm a groundpounder."

Falco patted his friend on the back. "Better luck next time, kid."

"Yeah." Slippy lifted his carbine. "So, continue?"

Falco smiled. Had to give the kid credit. He was being strong through the whole thing.

Later...

Fox looked around in the dark. Nobody really could see anything in the soup. Fog was hellish on the mountains. He pawed his way through the crevaces. Smith was up ahead, speaking to O'Donnell about something.

He walked up there. "What's wrong?"

Wolf turned. "Those lights. They could be a trick."

Fox looked up ahead at the glowing spots. "Probably."

Smith chambered a round into his machine gun. "Well, we can't be picky here. All for taking a veritable enemy position?"

Fox raised his hand. Wolf nodded. "Let's do it."

The dog sergeant smiled. "Okay."

Fox waved the team up. They all took positions to flank the lights. "Alright, we're gonna take that place over there."

Krystal nodded. "There's about seven over there."

Fox nodded. "Alright. Weapons check."

Falco chambered a round and gave Fox a thumbs up. They all crept forward.

Chang drew a knife and made a lowering gesture. They all followed the Saurian alien's example. He climbed up a tree. Fox and Krystal peered through the branches of a shrub.

There, sat seven Cornerians in uniform. Two wore piloting suits. Fox recognized the lynx. "Xaui, no, they're friendlies!"

Too late. The reptilian monster was already falling to the ground. He landed on his feet and drew the blade to the neck of a hugely built dog. The others pulled out weapons and began to shout.

Fox ran into the middled. Miyu Linx turned and nearly blew him away. She relaxed. "McCloud?"

Fox smiled. "Hello Miyu. Xaui, let go."

Chang release the dog, who rubbed his neck. Smith walked in. His lip curled up. "MEF-heads."

The dog tapped the CDF on Smith's chest. "CD-sucker."

Fox got between them. "Whoa, branch differences can't stop us from working together."

The bigger dog spat. "Well, let's get down to buisness then. Staff-Sergeant Hogan."

Fox nodded. "Fox McCloud. I know your teammate, Miyu."

"Oh, her." Hogan picked up a Gatling Gun. "We picked her and her girlfriend up after their Arwings crashed into the Aparoids."

"Aparoids?"

"The enemy."

"Oh."

"We had a whole bat out here. And then it went FUBAR."

Fox nodded. FUBAR. Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. "Right. Where you headed?"

Hogan pointed to his left. "Extraction point. Just over that ridge."

Smith grinned. "Jesus, you really think you can fight through whatever's up there?"

"Gotta try. We're all fucked anyway. Either dead or assimiliated."

Fox frowned. "And support? What's getting us out of here?"

"Cruiser. C.S.S _Devil's Bane._ Duced effective, if they can nuke the bitch out of this place."

Wolf smiled. "Well, let's go."

Hogan nodded and lined up his team. Five (including the sergeant), were MEF troopers. There was Miyu, and a pretty, slender poodle.

They walked out towards the extraction point. Fox tapped Miyu's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't know you were a lesbian."

"Some things you just keep from teammates." Miyu smiled at her former captain. She gestured to the poodle. "Fay."

Fox looked back. "Lover?"

The lynx nodded and wiped away a tear. "Nobody really accepts us."

Fox spat. "That's the way it is."

Krystal felt another pain in her head. "Uh...Fox?"

He caught her as she collapsed. Her eyes then fluttered open and she grabbed her pistol.

Fox threw up his hands as the blaster came into contact with his forehead. The soldiers immediately pointed their guns outward at her. "No! Don't shoot!"

Krystal's finger tightened around the trigger. "You are not what is meant to be!"

Fox stood stock still. Hogan held the Gatling at waist height. "I say waste 'er!"

The red fox shook his head. "Krys, it's me."

Her eyes became blood-red. The hate seared into Fox's brain. He realized what was going on. "She's being controlled. The Aparoids, they're manipulating her."

Falco tackled the vixen, puling her down. She growled and snapped at him. The avian yelled and punched her across the nose. Krystal dropped again. Falco pinned her while Smith pulled out a syringe and sedated her. The drugs made Krystal collapse into a stupor.

Fox lifted his lover. "How long is that gona keep her out?"

"A few hours at most."

"Side effects?"

"She won't remember what happened."

"Shit."

Hogan slung the Gatling. "Let's move."

The Ridge

Krystal awoke. She didn't know why she was asleep. Everything was a haze. Fox and the others were standing up, looking around.

She stood. No point in staying there. Krystal dusted off her jumpsuit and walked over to the group.

Fox smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Krystal pecked him on the cheek. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"And, why was I asleep?"

Fox looked at Wolf, who nodded. "We had to sedate you. You, uh, attacked me."

Krystal stepped back. "For real?"

Wolf nodded. "Yes. You had a gun to McCloud's head. He was very lucky Smith moved when he did."

Falco lifted the sniper rifle onto his shoulder. "You're back, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Good to see you too. So, where do we go from here?"

Coroso started humming that song. She glared at him. He grinned.

Hogan pointed. "There."

The ridge stood imposing and huge. And going over it, would be no piece of cake.

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. Football practice is tearing me a new asshole._

_Next chapter coming soon, or maybe not._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Slippy gasped and panted as he climbed the slope of the ridge. He slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Can't...do...this..."

Katt looked at Falco, who nodded. She crept up next to Slippy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yahoooooo! I'm in love!" The anthropomorphic frog shot up the the slope and behind a rock.

Coroso chuckled and then sucked his teeth. "Wish I could get some."

Katt grimaced and walked back to Falco. She loked at Coroso and licked her boyfriend across the face.

Slippy sat down. He panted for breath. Then, he unslung his rifle and began to walk forward. He stooped down to examine strange prints in the mud. They were wide and spread, like a star. "Uh...guys?"

He heard a mechnical hissing sound. Slowly turning, Slippy came face to face with an Aparoid.

Fox heard Slippy's scream. He drew his blaster and dashed out to his friend's rescue.

The Aparoid hissed and shot a plasma bolt. Slippy dodged it and fired his rifle. The hyper-velocity rounds were bouncing off of it. None of the bullets could pierce it's carapace.

Fox dived forward and fired his blaster. The plasma punctured the Aparoid's chest armor. It screeched and turned towards the incoming group. They all shot at it. Hogan's Gatling poked holes in the chest. It stumbled, giving Falco a chance to toss a grenade inside the glowing orb on it's face. The plasma exploded. Fox felt a searing pain on his back as he dived.

The blast's shockwave tore his jacket in half. He took it off and examined the area. The rest of the group was okay, except for a few bruises and scratches.

Wolf coughed. "Leon, weapons check."

The lizard-like assassin scampered around. "All good."

Hogan slapped another drum into his Gatling. "Well, move on?"

Fox got up. "Yeah."

They walked forward up the slope. Krystal triped and swore in Saurian. "Visb!"

Chang sniffed. "Metal...ozone..."

Smith made three quick gestures and the soldiers dispersed into different positions. Fox took his team behind a rock. Falco racked the bolt on his sniper rifle. "Helluva day."

The Aparoids came out from behind an outcropping. There was at least 12. They were smaller, about the size of a jeep. But they still had plasma launchers on their faces.

Smith made a fist. Fox nodded. They would hold their fire. Hogan shook his head and signed to Smith. The "w" shape meant weak. The CDF sergeant shook his head. Hogan and his marines sighed and stayed down.

The Aparoid group continued, seemingly oblivious to the Cornerians. Chang lifted his weapon. Fox put a hand on his arm and shok his head. The mercenary shrugged and lowered the rifle.

Slippy bit his lip. Katt patted him on the shoulder. "Be strong."

He nodded and gripped his rifle. Falco raised his shoulders at Fox. "Kid, we can't just sit here."

"What do you suggest?"

"Kill 'em."

"Okay. That's moot. Any other ideas?"

"Kill 'em."

"..."

Falco huffed and pointed the sniper at the lead Aparoid. He aimed at the plasma ball. The hyper-velocity round cracked. Smith jumped and looked quizzicaly at Fox. The vulpine shrugged.

The plasma blew, damaging several other Aparoids. The one Falco had hit was vaporized. The others began to blast the rocks with plasma.

The explosions blew away part of the rock. Fox dived (again!). Krystal picked up a rifle and began to blast away. The bullets spanged off the metal armor. Fox rolled to the side as a leg plunged into the ground next to him.

Smith lifted two blasters and lept over the rock. The plasma dashed through the air and struck an holes were punched in it's chest. It snarled and fell, obviously disabled.

The others fell back, growling. The Cornerians sat back, resting, before going forward again.

That Night.

Wolf sat down next to Fox. "We were under orders not to fire."

"I know that." Fox grimaced. "Falco shot on his own."

"Still, you didn't display the ability to control your men."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Fox was frustrated with Falco too.

"Just saying. But if you betray this mission..." Wolf spun the chamber on his revolver-style blaster. "I'll take you out."

Fox racked the slide on his. "Feeling's mutual."

Wolf nodded and smiled. "Goodnight McCloud. Sleep well."

Fox went over to Krystal. She was either asleep or really good at feigning it. He laid down. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

The vixen sat up as he lay down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

She kissed him. "That's not true."

"Yep."

"So what is wrong?"

"Life."

"Fox James McCloud, you are a bad liar."

"I know."

"Wish you'd tell me."

"I'm just not in the mood right now."

"'kay. Well, tell me when you're ready."

"Yep." Fox watched as she layed down on his chest and fell asleep.

Fox awoke with a start. Krystal was beside him. He looked at the fire. It was still going. Chang was squatting down.

He walked over to the fire. "Hey man."

"..."

"Be that way." He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee from the pot.

Chang turned his reptilian face towards the vulpine. "You really love her?"

"Krys? Yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"..."

Fox stood. "Why?"

"You are so happy. Together."

"Figured as much." Fox looked out over the darkness.

Chang stood up and climbed onto a rock. "You think they'll attack?"

"Maybe."

"Most likely."

Fox grimaced. "Well, later Chang."

_Probably the shittiest chapter ever. Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fox looked at the waking team. They rose, sluggishly. It was painful to watch. The group was slowly coming together. Falco squatted down near the fire. Fox climbed down form the rock and pulled his friend up. "C'mon, we don't have time for that shit."

"Da fuck is your problem? I gotta eat something."

"Eat it on the march."

"..."

Fox picked up his rifle and slung it over his back. "We've got a job to do."

"..."

"Don't be a hardass."

"..."

The avian stood, grumbling. Grabbing his sniper rifle, he stood at the path, waiting.

Fox walked over to Hogan. "Sergeant, do we go over the east side of the ridge or the west?"

"The radio said grid 34, coordiantes 45, 89."

"So west?"

"Looks like it."

Fox watched the soldeirs lining up. Krystal came up next to him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

He nodded. "And you?"

"Eh, I've had worse."

Fox raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not."

Nebula sheathed her swords on her back. She lept onto a rock. Fox marveled at her ability. She made three quick hand signs. Chang nodded. He waved the group out.

They spread in a military formation. No aparoids yet. Fox raised an eyebrow at Nebula. She flashed him an "ok" sign.

Chang heard a familiar snarl. Turning, he let off a bolt of fiery energy. The Aparoid had just suddenly appeared there. It nimbly dodged it and disappeared in a flash of light.

Smith aimed. "Teleporters! Keep your eyes open!" The dog was watching the cliffs with the eyes of a traumatized person. The other soldiers did the same.

Fox raised his rifle. "What are we looking f-"

"There!" Smith opened fire at a blue flash of light. The Aparoid was caught materializing around the bullets and fell over, dead.

The group immediately began to spray the cyan flashes around them. They got dangerously close to the group. Hogan shouted out in pain and sprayed bullets in front of him. Fox evaded one's stinger and fired his blaster into it's chest. The metal was torn apart from the plasma. Soldiers panicked and began to open up on random places. Smith shouted a warning to the vulpine. Fox turned just in time to dodge the bolt of energy from the Aparoid behind him. The plasma ripped a marine apart. Fox lept atop the Aparoid and stabbed it behind the head, at a place where the technology met biological matter. It collapsed and died.

Fox jumped from the dead Aparoid. The group looked around for more hostiles. There were none. A medic bathed Hogan's face where a stinger had caught him. Fox holstered his pistol. "You alright?"

The marine sergeant waved dismissively. "I'm fine. But they aren't." He pointed to a group of fallen troopers.

Fox nodded. "Chang, verdict?"

The lizard-like humanoid slung his rifle and walked over to the vulpine. "We should keep going. The extraction point should only be another few miles."

Smith nodded in agreement. "Kepp heading towards the drop zone. Maybe the dropships are already there."

**X**

** X**

** Extraction Point, over the ridge**

General Peppy Hare stepped off the dropship that had brought him to the surface. A CDF captain greeted him. "Sir, follow me."

The second commander of Cornerian forces followed the lower-ranking officer to a tent that served as the Command and Control center. Two men were inside, a second lieutenant and a sergeant working a radio. They stood to attention as Peppy entered.

The captain looked at the lieutenant. "How's the comm?"

"Sir, the remaining troops are falling back as we speak!" The soldier was a young male leopard. "Sergeant Davis here has picked up another signal." He nodded to the raccoon sitting down at the radio.

She stood. "General, the mercenary teams Star Fox and Star Wolf report to having linked up with Cornerian Marine Expeditionary Force troops and want you to send them some back up if you can."

Peppy smiled. "I think we can do more than that. How many Galaxy's are on hand, captain?"

The green-clad officer straightened. "Sir, we have six dropships fully weaponized and fueled up. The crews are ready for take off!"

"Good." The hare placed his hands behind his back. "Set out two to pick them up. Oh, and tell Katt that we're on our way."

**X**

** X**

A soldier waved to the group hiding below as two Galaxy dropships flew over. Fox and Wolf climbed onto a rock and set off a smoke grenade. The pair of ships hovered and opened their ramps.

A captain held out a hand. "Come on!"

Fox lept in. Krystal and Nebula followed. Wolf smiled. "We made it McCloud."

In less than three days, the two teams of mercenaries had made it onto a ridge, fought countless Aparoids and been picked up by friendly forces.

The main group filed in while the soldiers got into the second Galaxy. A hologram of Peppy Hare flashed to life in a database. "Hello Fox."

Fox stood in the aircraft as it began to rise. "Hello sir."

"Please, it's Peppy." The general frowned. "Fox, thank you for your support in this cluster-fuck. We are pulling out. Cruisers will nuke this place from orbit."

"Peppy, my ship. The Great Fox. Is it alright?"

Peppy chuckled. "Your ships is fine. That's where you're going. You'll then head to Corneria for debriefing."

Hogan stood. "So that's it? We're just leaving? There are still men out there!"

Peppy grimaced. "We can't save everyone sergeant."

Krystal's mind felt an invading presence. It crept into the deep corners of her brain and tried to take control. She battled it like a tiger.

There was an explosion. The pilot shouted from the cockpit. "Aparoids! Just took out the other dropship!"

Krystal stood as incredible pain took her. The other conciousness was very strong. "Fox!"

Fox turned around to face a blaster. Krystal had it pointed at his forehead. Her face was twisted into a snarl. "Land the ship. Now!"

The other stood but Fox put up his hands. "No! She'll shoot me,and besides, they're controlling her."

Krystal's conscience struggled against the other mind. This alien force, invading her head and threatening the team. It spoke to her.

_Land it or I shoot!_

"Land it or I shoot!" Krystal pressed the blaster further forward.

The pilot went into hover and looked back franticly.

_You will kill him if they ddo not comply._

"I will kill him if you do not comply!"

_And then you die._

"And then you die!"

Fox watched Smith and Hogan step up behind her. He looked Krystal in the eye. "Krys, if you're in there, think about what you're doing."

Krystal's conscience snapped awake and slammed itself once again into the Aparoid's mind. The invader roared in pain and retreated. She collapsed.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief and felt the Galaxy moving upwards toward the vaccum of space. Nebula put a hand on Krsytal's neck. "Will she be alright?"

The blue cybernatic humanoid looked up. "She'll live. The Aparoids put her through extreme psychic pressure."

Krystal's eyes fluttered open. "Not so extreme that I would die on you, Foxy."

Fox smiled. He kissed his girlfriend.

"Headquarters, this is Alpha-Bravo-6. We are home free!" The pilot fist-pumped. "Yee-haw!"

**X**

** X**

** The Great Fox, above Katina**

Fox, Slippy, Krystal, Falco, Katt, Wolf, Panther, Leon, Chang, Nebula, Hogan and Smith stood in the bay where the Arwings were. General Pepper walked up with Colonel Polansky, Richard Rider, Gamora and Peppy.

Fox watched the two soldiers, Smith and Hogan salute. Pepper returned the gesture and turned to Wolf and Fox. "Thank you gentlemen in your efforts to save Katina. I regret that we have just let off our last shipload of refugees and they will be coming here."

Hogan stiffened. Fox noticed the scar on the big dog's face was a green tinge.

Rider came out in front. "Nova Corps will take control of the situation from here, ladies and gentlemen. You are all dismissed."

Nebula went to talk to Gamora. Fox stepped up towards Peppy. "So that's it?"

"I'm sorry Fox. We did what we could. The fleet is moving in with kinetic weapons as we speak." Peppy removed his glasses. "I only hope this eradicates the threat. Then, perhaps they will not have died in vane."

Fox walked off up a set of stairs. He entered his cabin. It seemed like he hadn't been there for years. The bed. The flight helmet on his nightstand. The dresser with his clothes. The safe with his money. Everything here was and always would be the same.

That was not the way with Katina.

"Hey."

Fox turned to see Krystal in the doorway. her jumpsuit was ragged from days of field use. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She stepped into the room. "The Aparoids can get in my head. Screw shit up really bad. What else is new?"

Fox put his arms around her. "Try not to let them. You're important."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"Hmm. Well, the fleet's about to make things go boom."

Fox opened his eyes? "Krys, do we have anymore TacNukes on board?"

"Probably. We'll have to check with Slippy."

"I think I've got a way to stop the Aparoids." Fox broke away from his girlfriend. "Follow me."

**X**

** X**

** The Bay**

Hogan lit a cigar as he watched the refugees et off the ship. Refugees that so many of his buddies were about to die for. He looked at the CDF sergeant Smith standing near the entrance, greeting the civilians. Hogan walked up to him. "Sergeant, shoot these people."

The other dog trooper looked shocked. "Hogan, these are innocent people. There's no reason to kill them."

"No?" Hogan looked over the crowd. "How do we know the Aparoids can't control them like they did that chick?"

Smith shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know Hogan. They look pretty clean to me. No temperature spikes. Nothing suspicous. They just need to get a shower."

"Soldier," Hogan's voice was growl. "I'm giving you a direct order."

Smith inhaled sharply. "No sir!"

Hogan drew his blaster. "I'm going to count to three. And if you don't shoot them by then, I will kill you and do it myself."

Smith stood solidly.

"One."

Hogan's right eye began to glint an ominous green.

"Two."

Smith shook his head. "Go to hell!"

Hogan fired. The plasma blew Smith's head apart. Refugees screamed as Hogan picked up Smith's machine gun and opened up on the civilians. They fell in bloody heaps. Hogan laughed and a code-like substance crept up his arm and onto his face. The big dog's eyes turned light green.

_End of Chapter 6. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I just checked out Star Fox: Event Horizon. Fucking Epic. See you soon with chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** The Bridge of the Great Fox**

Fox stood at the holo-table with Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Katt, Wolf, Leon, Panther, Miyu, Fay, Chang, Nebula, Pepper, Peppy, Gamora, Polansky, and Rider. Pepper removed the sunglasses he always wore, revealing a pair of aged, tired eyes. "Alright McCloud, what's your idea?"

Fox lifted a Tac-Nuke. "Krystal's been able to deduce, through her powers, that the Aparoids have a hive-mind like relationship. That is why we have located a queen-like entity on the planet."

Wolf smirked. "Interesting vocabulary, McCloud. But that still doesn't answer our question."

"Right you are, O'Donnell." Fox looked at Pepper. "If Krystal can keep a location on it, we should be able to kill it with this Tac-Nuke and that should kill the other Aparoids."

Pepper nodded. "But what if you're wrong? What if you fail?"

Fox smiled. "Then I'm dead. And you can go ahead with the Kinetic strike."

The entire room looked at Pepper. The general replaced his sunglasses and looked up. "Alright."

Fox dashed back to the bay to get his gear.

**X**

** X**

** The Landing Bay**

Fox put his flight vest on and holstered his blaster. He stepped towards the Arwings when he heard a low growl. "Hogan?"

The dog sergeant looked terrible. One side of his face was cracked with green patterns and both his eyes had turned bright green. His claws were sharper. Hes fur was matted and his fangs were bared. He roared at the vulpine mercenary.

Fox turned slowly to face him. "Okay, Hogan. Just, stay calm, we'll get you to a med bay. The medics can fix you. Okay? You're not totally gone. Just, come with me."

Hogan's right hand came from behind his back to reveal a light machine gun. Fox swore and dived towards the ground.

The bullets pinged off the floor in front of Fox. He ducked behind some crates and heard the bullets pinging off their sides as Hogan followed his path. The Aparoids must've gotten him assimilated somehow. Fox heard the distinctive sound of a machine gun being reloaded. He lept up and shot off a few bolts from his blaster. Hogan snarled as one took him through his ravaged shoulder.

He got down on all fours and charged Fox. The mercenary ducked as Hogan lept over him and ran towards the fuel containers. "Come on!"

Hogan stood and growled in rage. His muscles rippled with anger. The dirty, matted fur clung to his body. The monstrous sergeant began to run towardas the smaller vulpine.

Fox turned around and backed up slowly. Hogan continued to run. Fox waved him forward and backed into a fuel container. Hogan jumped.

Fox ducked.

Hogan's body crashed into the heavy metal crates. Fox stood up and backed several feet away. He took a grenade from his vest and primed it.

"Like Smith said." Fox tossed the grenade into Hogan's lap. "'Go to hell'."

The vulpine walked to his Arwing as the grenade blew, taking Hogan with it.

Pepper's face appeared on the comm screen as Fox fired up his Arwing. The general looked shocked. "Fox, what, ah, happened to you?"

Fox looked at his now tattered flight vest. It was covered in burns and slashes. "Umm...difficulties with an MEF sergeant."

"I hope everything is alright."

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Krystal's got a location on it. It'll be on your radar, once you clear the atmosphere."

"Thanks." Fox turned on the AI Lucy had installed in his cockpit. An avatar of a small robotic head popped up on a holodish. "Hello Captain McCloud."

"Hello ROB. We're going for a little ride." 

"Music?"

"Hmm." Fox pondered this. "Something classical." 

The Arwing blasted out from the landing bay.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, ah, aaaaaaah, ah! We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow. The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!" Fox nodded his head to Led Zepplin's The Immigrant Song.

Pepper turned to Falco. "I hate it when he does that." 

The pheasant smiled. "The kid's got spirit."

"Yes he does." Pepper nodded. "I'll give him that."

Fox felt a jerk as his Arwing entered the atmosphere. "General, I'm breaching the atmosphere."

"Alright. Hang on while we upload the location to your tracker."

Fox looked at his tracker screen. Sure enough, a red dot appeared on screen. Fox turned in it's direction. he cleared a ridge and saw it.

It was a huge sphere sitting on the ground. Swarms of flying Aparoids surrounded it. Fox frowned. "General, I'm going to switch it to FP view and tell me what you think."

Pepper stared at the construct sitting in front of Fox's face. "Christ. Fox, get out of there. We'll just blow it to fuck. Maybe the position will help us take down just the queen's area."

"No sir. We've got to try." 

"Goddamn it Fox, I gave you an order!"

"Sir, with all due -" Fox was cut off as something thudded onto the roof. His comm screen went blank. Pepper roared at a tech. "Get that connection back up!"

The connection buzzed. Pepper saw pictures. Brief snapping images of Fox twisting to avoid something. Pepper watched an Aparoid stinger shoot down. A roll to the side. Blank. A sound of a a shot. Blank. A screech and the stinger retreating. Blank.

Suddenly the connection recovered and Fox appeared again. His vest had a new tear in it, but other than that, he was no worse for wear. "Sorry about that, General. Aparoid landed on the roof. I got the sonuvabitch, though."

Pepper frowned. "Alright Fox. Continue."

"Sir, I could use some backup down here."

"Right. Bill will be down there with some fighters." Pepper turned to look at Falco. "Go ahead."

The blue-feathered pilot saluted and dashed down the stairs to his Arwing.

Krystal began to hear voices in her head again.

_Everything in the universe exists for us._

_ We are perfection. We possess all knowledge._

_ Join us... It's your only salvation..._

_ All for us... all things in the universe... will be ours..._

Krystal shook her head to rid herself of the sounds, but they continued.

_ I'll show you a brand new world..._

_ Whatever you do, you cannot win._

_ Let us live as one..._

_ Live as one..._

_ Bow before us... Submit to us!_

_ Kill him!_

_ Kill...the dog..._

Krystal stood and took the blaster fom one of dog guard's belts. He yelled a warning. Krystal shot him in the chest.

_Kill...the dog...in the red!_

Krystal brought the gun up to Pepper's head. "We are perfection. We possess all knowledge."

Pepper turned to face the barrel of the blaster. He saw Wolf come up the stairs with his blaster drawn. Peppy shook his head and held up a taser. Wolf nodded and reholstered his weapon.

Krystal continued. "I'll show you a brand new world..."

Peppy fired the taser. Electricity pulsed around Krystal's body as she convulsed from the sudden pain. Pepper nodded his thanks and turned back to Fox's face. The vulpine stayed expressionless.

Fox sped forward into the sawrm of Aparoids. His hyper lasers fired, shredding several of the enemy. He saw several AL4 Bottlenose fighters fly in beside him. His comm screen flashed into the face of his friend, Bill Grey. "Juts like old times, huh Fox?"

"Yeah. Bill, can you and your boys buy me some time to plant this motherfucker?"

"Sure thing kid. As long as I can come with you." Falco's voice sounded in his ear.

"Roger. CDF pilots, switch to flak guns and form up." The military fighters drew many of the Aparoids towards them. Falco's Arwing flew into the wing position next to Fox.

"Heading into that thing, kid?"

"Yep. You up for it?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

A circle-shaped gate was opened on the side. Fox flew down the tunnel. It was a weird combination of tech and bio material. Most of the Aparoids were outside. Only a few patrolled the hallways and Fox easily dispatched them.

The tunnel led to huge room. There was an armor-plated cone in the middle. It's surface rose and fell. As if it were breathing.

Falco looked at Fox, who nodded. "The queen."

He put his hand on the release lever and flew directly over the cone.

Fox pulled the lever.

The nuke fell.

Into the cone.

The timer activated. 00:10

Fox gunned the Arwing up the tunnel, twisting it and firing at the few Aparoids.

00:09

He turned a corner. Falco let off a missile into the group of Aparoids that got in their way. Fox sped up.

00:08

The opening was closing and several fighters still pursued them. Fox fired a laser at the gate. It blew metal outwards.

00:07

00:06

00:05

00:04

Fox and Falco cleared the gate. They cheered. Bill's group had fared considerably well. now they just ahd to wait out the clock.

00:03

00:02

00:01

Fox frowned. The nuke should've blown up. Bill's face came back. "McCloud, what happened?"

"I don't know." Fox looekd at the timer. "Maybe a timer malfunction."

Bill swore. "Well, we just damned Katina to kinetic bombardment."

Falco smiled. "You did good kid. Let's go home."

**X**

** X**

_**C.S.S. Devil's Bane**_

__General Pepper, Admiral Peppy Hare and Captain Fox James McCloud Junior stood on the bridge of the cruiser that was to deliver Katina's sentence. Pepper stood to attention. "Honors, _ten hut_!"

Everyone on the bridge stiffened as Pepper pressed the button to send the giant steel rods shooting to the planet's surface. They slid forward and into the blackness off space.

Fox eased back and walked down the stairs to his quarters. The nuke had failed. Why?

"It's hard, isn't it." Fox turned to see Peppy.

"Yeah."

"They didn't die for no reason."

"Maybe not."

The hare nodded and walked off.

Fox looked at Krystal. She was lying on the bed in a fresh jumpsuit. Fox sat down ont he edge. She turned over. "Hey."

Fox smiled and kissed her passionately. He pulled his face away. "Hey, I got to talk to you about something."

"What?"

Fox frowned at his desiscion. "I think you should quit Star Fox."

"What?"

"Look, it's nothing personal. Just, today, I failed. And, in relationships, you can't do that." Fox stood up from her.

"Foxy, we all fail. And it's okay."

"No." Fox put his shredded vest back on. "It's not."

Krystal was suddenly angry. "You think you're the first one to feel like this? You want me to quit because of your self-pity?"

"..."

"HA!" Krystal stormed out. Fox huffed and headed to the loading bay.

Pepper greeted Krystal. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty."

"That good, eh?" Pepper turned to the window and saw an Arwing speeding towards the Great Fox. "Why aren't going with him?"

"I'm on my own now." Krystal shook her head. "General, would you like to have another pilot?"

Pepper smiled. "Definitely."

Fox stepped onto the bride. Katt was there masaging Miyu Lynx's back. "She and Fay just broke up."

Falco nodded. "Slippy decided to go to Corneria with Amanda."

Fox smiled. "So it's just us?" He offered Miyu his hand. She gripped it.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Falco lept into the pilot seat.

Fox settled into his seat. "Zoness. Katt, some music please." He lay abck as the music pumped through the speakers.

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!

Akon and Asher Roth

They say they want that hush shhhh, say no more

Had to walk around the block, couldn't take no more!

Like escaper from the rock, couldn't wait no more

Sean Con cocked penis mightier than the sword

So I'm sleeping with the whores while I file for divorce

Plain and simple and in short, when it rains, man, it pours

Stepping in manure, second sippin in the moor

Quickest leopard gets the boar, secret weapons win the war

Desprate, but I'm pretty sure that I'm destined to endure

Flesh into the core, Pauly D to Pauly Shore

World of cyborgs and tours of cyberspace

What's behind the door, the allure something strange?

Of course, this is why I came, the forces are untamed

No corporate or dumb fame, I'll record for chump change

Course is unphased, contorted or concave

I'm sort of a poor sport, nothing short of Liu Kang

Got me feeling like

I fall and I rise, with the fire still in my eyes

My scars and my strife, You know I will survive

The strength that I find when I dig down deep inside

Got me still in this fight, and I'll be the last man standing!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!

I tried conversing with God, but only hearing myself

I be throwing up a lot but I ain't here for my health

When I'm feeling like blah, I had to loosen my belt

Ate the corn right off the cob, didn't need no help

So, now I've come to realize I'm on my own for real

So most of em I approach em with a Slomin's Shield

Keep my enemies close cause they prone to steal

When friends become foes know you're doing it well

Just keep it going

I'm a red pill taker, who's my real make

Drew poems on tombstones to feel safer

Loopholes for new souls, let's keep praying

Too grown to complain, I create the lane I stay in

Forever underrated, so now I'm Nicholas Cage-ing it

Doing all about anything as long as you put my face in it

Face it, I didn't want to be famous, but that's the way it is

Way I play the game, it's no wonder the brother made it like

I fall and I rise, with the fire still in my eyes

My scars and my strife, You know I will survive

The strength that I find when I dig down deep inside

Got me still in this fight, and I'll be the last man standing!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, hey hey hey!


	8. Chapter 8

** Epilouge**

** 3 days later, General Pepper's Quarters, Presidential Palace, Corneria**

Pepper placed a pawn next to the king. "Checkmate."

Chang faceplamed. "I hate this game."

"You'll learn to love it." Pepper looked at Krystal. "When is your friend picking you up?"

" 'Friend' is an understatement." Chang grinned and Nebula smiled.

Krystal frowned. "This is just a test date. Guess I'll give him a try after all these years."

The doorbell rang. Pepper pointed. "It's him."

Chang opened the door. Panther Caroso stepped in and extended his hand. "Your date, milady."

Krystal accepted it. Pnather knelt and kissed it as he placed a rose in her hair. "Ready?"

"I'm ready. But are you?"

"I've been ready since I layed eyes on you."

Chang laughed as they walked out the door. "So, think it'll last?"

Pepper nodded. "More than likely."

Nebula kissed Chang on the back of the neck and whispered in his ear. The saurian humanoid stood. "Thank you for the afternoon, general. I think I'll retire to my apartment for now."

Pepper nodded and took a sip from his brandy. "Go on. I'll still be here."

Chang and his woman left, closing the door behind him.

**X**

** X**

** Corneria Spaceport**

Pepper stood next to his longtime friend Admiral Peppy Hare. "How do you feel about succeeding me as Corneria's military leader?"

"I'd be honored, Dan."

"How do you think McCloud is doing?"

"I don't know. Scout fighters say they last saw him heading towards Zoness. That can't be used for anything but a staging point, nowadays."

"Yeah...Peppy?"

"Yes?"

"About young Krystal. Do you think her and Panther will last?"

"...No."

"Shame."

"I'm still sorry to see that Fox and Krystal didn't work out. And Panther is twelve times the dick _Falco_ is."

"Yes...well. To good times!" Pepper raised his wine glass.

"To good times!" Peppy raised his and looked back at the sunset.

_End of the story. And now, for the soundtrack_

The Immigrant Song - Led Zepplin

Last Man Standing - Asher Roth (feat Akon)

Centuries - Fallout Boy

Star Fox Space Oddity - brentalfloss

Rock Bottom -Eminem as Slim Shady

Renegade - Styx


End file.
